Legend Space
The is an original story created by Haruna Artist. Story Characters Main Characters * Wyatt is an easygoing and adventurous 15-year-old middle schooler, with a love for adventure and mystery - often expressing his love through his collection of mystery novels and games, and vast detective-based knowledge. He although gets scared easily, is an emotional eater and sleepwalker. He acts as a co-leader with his brother, Zach, who he is practically attached at the hip and he loves his family more than anything. Wyatt holds the Map of the Legend Space and unknowingly, all the ever-expanding knowledge with it. * Zach is the carefree, daring yet slightly self-centered 14-year-old younger brother/best friend of Wyatt. For the most part, Zach cares deeply for those around him and loves action movies, at times quoting lines to his favorite characters. While Wyatt sleepwalks, Zach "sleep-talks" - most of which consists about the rude thoughts he has about the people around him. He loves eating, yet maintains a slim frame. Zach has a temper and tends to "pop off" from the smallest things, even insulting the innocent out of rage and emotional rush. Zach holds the Legend Stone, a Space Key that "lights the way" to all the Legend Space's worlds. * Leslie is a laid-back animal-loving 15-year-old boy. Living in Blackriver his entire life, Leslie knows all about the wildlife and keeps a journal, jotting down all the new species he discovers. He has numerous pets, domestic and wild, both in and out of his apartment complex home - although most of the smaller species live in his untamed, messy hair. He is double-jointed, surprisingly very productive and hardworking, and can imitate the sounds of various animals. His favourite foods are cheese and cabbage. Leslie's bird whistle turns out to be a Space Key, allowing him to mimic the calls of any creature in the Legend Space and turn into them at will. * Cyril is a sharp-tongued, cynical and pessimistic 15-year-old goth. Beneath his dark, antisocial and dreary exterior, Cyril is a confused and scared little boy, who is unsure about life and his future. He although loves sweet things, especially chocolate and lollipops, and his favorite pastime is reading comics, specifically about superheroes. To maintain his "edgy goth" image, Cyril often lies about loving the horror movies he so dreadfully fears. His is quite observant and gives good advice. Cyril's first, forgotten comic book is his Space Key, allowing him to summon creatures from the darkest depths of the Legend Space, see through the eyes of others and blast continuous beams of dark energy. * Originally from the Ocean Space, Pearl is a rebellious yet reliable and friendly mermaid, who loves pulling pranks, imitating sounds and rock bands, owning an electric guitar herself. While in the Ocean Space Pearl is an adult, she is only 15-years-old in human years and often acts odd whenever switching her tail for legs, including carrying around/drinking a container of full water bottles to maintain her constant water supply. Pearl hates seafood and talking about her family. Pearl's earrings are her Space Key, allowing her to project her voice to deafening levels and sing her own siren song. In addition, she can use water offensively in all stages. * Wealthy, selfish older half of the Goldenridge twins. Candy, much like her younger twin brother, Conner, has a warped view of society and the people in it. Unlike him however, she displays concern toward the people she shows little respect for, often apologizing afterward when from her brother's range. In the past however, the pair were rather shy and never knew how to interact with others, besides their butler, Harry, who they saw as a fatherly figure - now treat like a slave. Her favorite pastimes include horseback riding, designing clothes and claw games. The buckle of Candy's belt is her Space Key, granting her future vision and teleportation. * Conner's wristwatch is his Space Key, granting him x-ray vision and... * A cold 15-year-old Japanese girl, who recently moved to Blackriver. Her Space Key is her pen, granting her invisiblity and telepathy/telekenisis. Supporting Space Remnants * A 9000-year-old vampire, whose form is of a small child. His reason for leaving his home in the Cryptid Space and joining the Space Remnants is unknown, and he drinks human blood. Settings Trivia Category:Haruna Artist Category:Fanseries Category:Legend Space